O Pavão, a raposa e as uvas
by Crisalida
Summary: Com amor tudo se cura e se constrói. Mas quando amor, desejo e ódio se fundem, os limites da realidade se modificam. Desespero, lágrimas, sangue... É como a relação entre um pavão, uma raposa e suas uvas... Péssimo sumário '
1. A pequena ilusão de Lólindir, o servo

**Pequeno histórico: **A OPAREAU (como foi apelidada) é o que eu gosto de chamar de MINHA obra prima. Não por ser algo extremamente maravilhoso, mas por ser especial para mim. Comecei a escrevê-la em julho de 2006, em uma tarde tediosa onde eu só desejava encontrar meu grande amor. Sim, eu fui uma idiota. Mas foi esse pensamento infantil que me levou a escrever um dos meus grandes orgulhos e,antes disso, minha primeira fic, que agora vou mostar a todos vocês! Espero que gostem e Boa leitura!**  
**

**Disclaimer: A** história é minha, os personagens são meus e da Nathykita (chapeleiro. para ler suas histórias, vá até os meus escritores favoritos - Eu recomendo! ;D), Epifania é minha, as comidas são minhas, a mansão é minha, o céu e meu e TAO REN também é meu! O Ah... Digo... bem... .. Vocês entenderam ¬¬ PORTANTO, não os use sem a devida permissão, tá? Obrigadinha, doçuras!

* * *

**O pavão, a raposa e as uvas.**

******Capítulo 1: A pequena ilusão de Lolindir, o servo.****  
**

_Em uma noite quente de verão, os desejos fluem como em uma fonte de águas vulcânicas. De forma mansa e cautelosa, essas águas cálidas transbordam e nos seguem. Quando nos alcançam, lambem-nos a mente transfigurando a realidade; tudo se mistifica e se transmuta, e assim, nosso mundo passa a ser formado...pela mesma matéria dos sonhos._

Lólindir já não era o mesmo e não tinha dúvida nenhuma quanto a isso. Olhou-se o espelho: formado, inteligente, lindo e rico... muito rico. Como um cavalheiro, e acima disso, como homem de princípios bem fixados, nunca pagou a ninguém por sua diversão. Não poderia. Além de imoral, esse era um gasto desnecessário, já que por si só ele conseguia tudo o que pudesse querer. Sua aparência e seu físico garantiam seus desejos, e seu dinheiro garantia o resto... Ele e sua fortuna, sem dúvida formavam uma dupla perfeita.

Enquanto abotoava a camisa social vermelha, se lembrava do agradável jantar que acabara de aproveitar, além dos rostos importantes que se sentaram à mesa naquela noite. Prefeitos, deputados, escritores...todos reunidos para um verdadeiro banquete. É claro que, na realidade, tudo o que ele queria durante o jantar era que este acabasse logo, para que pudesse _conversar_a sós com "alguém"...

Agora, cansado e satisfeito, tentava dar nó em sua gravata enquanto via o reflexo das duas pessoas que mais amava: além de sua própria, uma outra. Os longos cabelos loiros (e tão loiros que quase chegavam ao branco) desse alguém se estendiam lisos e maravilhosos pelo tórax e até a cama de lençóis revirados onde se sentava. Quando se levantou, Lólindir estremeceu.

-Como você é desajeitado... não consigo acreditar você ainda não tenha aprendido a fazer um simples nó de gravata! – disse, enquanto desfazia o nó mal-feito e começava um novo.

-E pra que eu aprenderia a fazer isso... – enlaçou-se em um abraço- ... se tenho você aqui comigo? – e sorriu.

Beijaram-se, e Loli sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha... Apoiando o livro sobre os joelhos, mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios, onde ficcionalmente beijava o amor de sua existência. Respirou fundo e sorriu enquanto fechava o livro. Ainda estava se deliciando com aquele pensamento, quando uma voz ríspida cortou o ar, acompanhada de fortes batidas na porta.

-LOLINDIIIIIIR! Acorde, seu pequeno porco! Criança estúpida e preguiçosa... já é hora de levantar!!!

-Já estou acordado, senhora. Estava só lendo um pou...

A porta se abriu com violência e uma mulher usando um vestido inteiramente negro de mangas longas e gola alta apareceu por trás dela. Parecia furiosa. Foi até o garoto, puxou o livro de suas mãos e, segurando-o em riste, gritou mais uma vez:

-Quantas vezes já lhe disse que NÃO QUERO QUE LEIA!? Esses... esses livros só servem para encher a mente de crianças inúteis como você de porcarias! Onde já se viu! "Alice no país das maravilhas" ?! Aposto que isto é pura indecência!... Não ouse fazer novamente!

-Me... M-me desculpe, senhora. Não farei novamente, e-eu prometo.

-É bom, mesmo. –disse ela, agora tomando uma postura cheia de garbo. Olhando o garoto de cima, a velha percebeu seu olhar distante e deprimido. Sorriu, virou-se e foi caminhando até a porta. Estancou antes de sair do quarto. Sem sequer se virar, ainda dirigiu algumas últimas palavras para Loli - Por sua desobediência, hoje ficará sem jantar... e saiba que eu QUEIMAREI esse livro! Huhuhu! Agora... vá trabalhar que eu não vou sustentar vagabundo nenhum por aqui.

Um_"sim senhora"_ foi dito de maneira quase inaudível. A porta foi fechada com a mesma violência com a qual foi aberta, e Loli sentiu seus pêlos se eriçarem.

Com os olhos mareados, o menino tomou seu banho de bacia, colocou sua melhor camisa, shorts e prendeu os suspensórios –afinal, hoje era dia de servir o patrão. Arrumou sua cama e foi até a janela. A abriu. Ao ver a figura do dono da casa andando pelos jardins, seu coração palpitou mais forte, e ele sentiu algo gelar bem abaixo de sua barriga. "Ah se eu pudesse ser uma daquelas flores que ele cuida com tanto carinho!" Loli pensou.

Bagunçou os cabelos esverdeados, chacoalhou a cabeça e desceu as escadas do pequeno quarto de empregados que dava diretamente para a cozinha. Ao chegar lá, Madame Mildret, a velha governanta, olhou-o do mesmo jeito que havia feito de manhã.

-Espero que tenha tomado um banho. Não quero receber reclamações de nosso sublime patrão por ter lhe enviado uma criança fedida servi-lo logo no café da manhã.

Loli meneou a cabeça positivamente. Já estava acostumado aos maus tratos dados por Madame Mildret. Ele imaginava que se existissem mais pessoas que pudessem aturar bruxas velhas como ela, então o mundo ainda não estava perdido... Além disso, para que seu sofrimento fosse mais ameno, ele tinha a sorte de ser muito querido pelas outras empregadas da mansão de Lashére. Elas não podiam fazer muito mais do que consola-lo e dar-lhe presentes simples como cachecóis e pulôveres, mas isso já lhe era uma ajuda gigantesca.

_"Cabeça ereta, olhos baixos, mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo, roupas alinhadas, cabelo penteado e sem expressão facial..."_ Era isso que Mildret havia dito naquela manhã. Normalmente, a mesa era posta e a sala de refeições era fechada para os empregados. Uma vez por mês, porém, o patrão deixava-se ser servido. Hoje era esse dia especial: o dia em que Loli tinha a oportunidade de estar na presença da pessoa que, segundo ele, era a mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo.

Assim que a mesa terminou de ser posta, a porta da sala de refeições foi aberta para dar passagem para duas figuras singulares: Esther Nicolas Lashére, o dono da casa, tinha um rosto afinalado, pele alva e lisa. Cílios longos e grossos, sobrancelhas finas e unhas bem manicuradas. O corpo esguio, a estatura alta. Sua pequena boca carnuda tinha um formato perfeito, e em contraste com seus longos cabelos quase-brancos, um par de olhos azul-celeste completava o conjunto espetacular que ele era. Já o homem que vinha a seu lado – que segundo Esther era um antigo amigo, e agora sócio em seus negócios-, era meio palmo mais baixo que ele, e por isso, surpreendentemente alto. Seus cabelos não eram tão longos quanto os do anfitrião, porém tinham um liso ainda mais perfeito, e se igualavam em beleza quanto a sua cor. Os maravilhosos fios rubros chegavam a cintura do homem, e estavam presos por um laço de fita vermelha. Alto, magro, com feições sérias, e talvez por isso tão atraente. Olhos verdes semicobertos por uma franja simétrica. "Uma fábrica de diversões, fechada para visitantes", como diziam as outras.

-Bom dia. –saudou o patrão, diante do silêncio arrasador que já se estendia desde a sua chegada.- Algum problema?

Estavam todas nervosas demais. Com exceção de Loli e de mais uma garota, todos os outros três serventes nunca antes haviam visto o patrão pessoalmente. Nem ele, nem seu convidado ruivo. Depois de encher suas xícaras de chá, o garoto recolocou o bule em cima da mesa e se curvou polidamente, pedindo permissão para falar. Esther meneou a cabeça positivamente.

-M-me desculpe, meu senhor. Mas... não... eu não acho que haja algum problema. O-o senhor est-tá radiante, como sempre.

Assim que Loli começou a frase, tanto Esther quanto seu convidado levantaram o rosto em direção a ele. "Nunca o vi aqui antes. Será que é um dos novos empregados?", pensou.

-Ah, muito obrigado, er...?

-Servo.

-Servo? É esse o seu nome? "Servo"?

Loli baixou seus grandes olhos prateados. –Na verdade, esse não é o meu nome, mas...o senhor não deve se preocupar com bobagens como essa! Por favor, chame-me de "servo"!

O ruivo riu alto, acompanhado por Esther. Beberam um gole de chá e o patrão mandou-o se sentar. Loli horrorizou-se: como poderia? Como poderia ele, um simples empregado, sentar-se à mesa de seu patrão? ... Como? Não, não poderia. Ruborizado, o garoto cambaleou para trás.

-Me... d-desculpe, senhor, mas...!

-Apenas sente-se, sim?

-Me perdoe! Eu não posso! Não...

-O que está fazendo aqui ainda? Está perturbando nosso patrão! Retire-se imeeediatamente!

Era Mildret. A bruxa. O garoto sentiu seu sangue congelar. Ele virou-se naquele mesmo segundo, esperando vê-la com um machado em uma mão e uma máscara preta na cabeça, pronta para decepa-lo.

[.**Continua**.


	2. O grande Baile de máscaras

**Capítulo 2: O grande baile de máscaras.**

-Vamos, o que está esperando!?-rosnou ela, perto do ouvido de Loli.

O pequeno abaixou a cabeça e seguiu novamente para a cozinha. Ele não sabia, mas estava sendo seguido por dois pares de olhos.

x-x-x

Loli virou-se para a cavalariça com uma expressão séria. Respirou fundo, acariciou a parte nua de seu próprio peito e continuou olhando-a fixamente:

-Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, senhorita Limanusa?

Limanusa engoliu em seco: cuidou de cavalos a vida inteira, e mesmo assim não sabia como se portar diante de um garanhão como aquele. Tudo o que podia fazer era sucumbir ao seu poder. Ela acariciou seu pescoço com receio.

-...tenho. Vamos, Loli. Mostre-me tudo o que sabe fazer!

-Então se prepare, por que você nunca vai esquecer essa noite.-ele completou, baixinho.

Loli acariciou suas costas, seu rosto, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Montou, decidido.

-Mas você tem que vir logo, se não a Bruxa vai nos ver!!

Limanusa concordou com energia, e imitando o gesto do amigo, montou em Flecha, o cavalo de passeio dos Lashére. Loli puxou as rédeas para a direita, e Flecha trotou calmamente até sair do estábulo. Já estava tarde, e única luz provinha da iluminada casa-sede e da própria Lua. Correndo, Flecha passou pela porteira e seguiu caminho pela estradinha de barro que levava até a cidade.

Não demorou mais do que meia hora para que os dois chegassem até seu destino: a fazenda Anárion. Depois de amarrar o cavalo a uma árvore próxima, Loli e Limanusa correram para o terreno atrás da casa; lugar onde fora marcado o Festival anual do Verão –quando os empregados e patriarcas da família convidavam todos os seus amigos e conhecidos para uma grande festa com bailes de máscaras, torneios de montaria, de arco e flecha, concurso de tortas... enfim, tudo-. Ao chegar na festa, foram recebidos com grande alegria, e logo já estavam cercados de amigos, conversando e bebendo os deliciosos sucos preparados por Valderiana, a jovem cozinheira da fazenda.

Depois de Loli conseguir o primeiro lugar no arco e flecha, e Limanusa o segundo em montaria, os dois se sentaram para o jantar enquanto ouviam a música que tocava dentro da casa onde estava começando o baile de máscaras. Os dois nem bem haviam começado a comer quando Valderiana veio fazer-lhes um convite.

-Li, Loli, vocês não gostariam de entrar no baile, não? Ta tão animado!

-Ah –começou Limanusa- se você quiser pode ir, Loli. Prefiro ficar aqui, jantando. Huhuhu!

Loli e Valderiana riram. –Então vamos, Loli! Vou te emprestar uma roupa! - puxando o garoto, Valderiana levou-o até a casa dos empregados, onde lhe entregou um amontoado de roupas peludas e uma máscara.

-Um rato!? Eu sou um rato?! –Exclamou ele, depois de ver-se no espelho: roupas coladas, peludas. Uma blusa de gola alta preta, mangas longas, calça igualmente colada e peluda no mesmo tom, botas altas para fora da calça... –E eu tenho orelhas! E... por Deus! Essas luvas! E isso, então? O que é isso?

-É um rabo! E você não é um rato, seu mongo! Você é uma raposa! Uma raposa preta de cabelos verdes... hahaha! E... Ora, pare de reclamar! Foi muito difícil conseguir tudo isso...

-Difícil é USAR isso! Eu vou virar um assado aqui dentro!

-Hahahah!!! Ótimo! Quem sabe como assado eu possa provar um pouquinho de você, hum? – Valderiana sorriu malicioasamente, e Loli enrubesceu. Passaram algum tempo em silêncio...- Eu estava brincando, ta? Era só brincadeira, não precisa ficar assim. Mas... você já tem quase 16 anos, garoto! Já é hora de crescer, não é? Não é só porque você tem esse rostinho infantil que...

-Eu sei, Déria, eu sei. Mas é que...é que eu já... Droga, será que a gente pode ir pra esse baile logo? É tão difícil assim? Ééé?!

-Tá bom, ta bom, senhora raposa! Hahaha!

Ao chegarem no baile, Loli teve uma grande surpresa: a casa não estava _apenas_ cheia, estava entupida de pessoas. Mal se conseguia andar ali dentro. Mesmo assim, Loli conseguia se divertir. Uma música suave tocava baixa, e muitas pessoas conversavam alegres nos cantos do grande salão.

A pequena raposa estava sempre presente nas conversas dos outros convidados. Não que sua presença fosse tão requisitada, mas ela era o assunto principal. Sua elegância, sua beleza... já despertavam muita curiosidade.

-Boa noite, senhora raposa.- Loli se virou. Conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar... Ele se curvou em uma leve reverência e sorriu.- Engraçado, sinto que nos conhecemos!

-Tenho a mesma impressão... senhor pavão. –respondeu o garoto.

Loli sorriu para o outro. O homem a sua frente, com uma longa capa multicolorida e roupas negras por baixo dela, penas e plumagens, lhe sorria de forma doce. "Sei que conheço... o conheço de algum lugar!" Sentaram-se em um dos cantos.

-... e depois disso voltei para casa, com uma idéia sobre como implantar um novo sistema de colheita. Vou ir semana que vem comprar mais alguns escravos para a colheita desse ano, e depois disso vou contratar mais empregados. É um trabalho pesado, eu sei. Porém, alguém tem que faze-lo! Haha! Não concorda?

-Ah? O que?! Oh, claro, claro.

Depois que o novo amigo de Loli passou a falar de si, a festa pareceu perder seu brilho, e até mesmo as penas antes maravilhosas do senhor pavão, agora estavam opacas e sem graça. Por sorte, envolvido pela raposa, mais alguém se aproximou.

-Boa noite, senhores!

O pavão olhou-o com raiva. Teve vontade de piar alto, levantar e inchar suas penas para proteger seu território. "Hey, você está atrapalhando!" Foi o que pensou em dizer. Ele engoliu sua vontade e fez a melhor cara de desgosto que conseguiu.

Os olhos de Loli brilharam: à sua frente, não um cavalo, uma girafa, uma lagarta ou um escorpião... não... era uma outra raposa. Uma raposa vermelha. Ela sorriu encantadoramente para Loli por trás da máscara que lhe cobria os olhos.

-Ora, ora! -continuou o recém-chegado- Mas que belo jovem temos aqui! Uma raposa de pêlos negros, hum? Incomum, bem incomum.

-Uma raposa bem acompanhada, não é mesmo? –Disse o pavão cheio de si enquanto colocava um dos braços pelos ombros de Loli.

-Talvez. Mas quem sabe ele não prefira a companhia de um igual...? –retrucou a raposa vermelha, puxando o garoto para o seu lado.

-Eu não creio que isso seja realmente verdade. Raposas vermelhas são possessivas. Além disso, elas sempre tiveram inveja da majestade do pavão. De sua beleza e de sua pose perante todos os outros animais!-devolveu o pavão, segurando um dos braços da pequena raposa negra.

-Na realidade, os pavões é que têm inveja das raposas vermelhas. Eles têm inveja de nossas caudas felpudas, de nosso pêlo macio e do reconhecimento que temos em histórias infantis!

-Ah, haha, por favor...

-E para ser tão boa companhia, o que estava fazendo? Contando as suas aventuras com os seus negócios, senhor Pavão?

-E não deveria, senhor Raposa? Afinal, quando nós, pavões, encontramos um caçador a quem desejamos servir de caça, nós arrumamos nossa plumagem e nos exibimos da melhor forma possível!

-Entendo perfeitamente. Mas... ora, o senhor já deveria saber que raposas só podem se relacionar com raposas, não é mesmo? Além disso, eu não acredito que um mísero pavão como você, com os míseros dotes que tem, possa satisfazer seu pequeno acompanhante...

-Ora, seu...-disse o pavão, enquanto caminhava raivosamente na direção da raposa vermelha, até que algo o impediu. Loli havia se postado entre os dois de braços abertos, e agora olhava fixamente para o pavão. As pessoas em volta começavam a prestar mais atenção à cena.

-Por favor, não façam isso! O confronto verbal em si já não é algo bom... o confronto físico é pior ainda! Além disso, estamos em uma festa! Para nos divertirmos. –Disse Loli, que parecia desesperado.-Por favor...- ele suplicou.

-Muito bem. –começou a raposa vermelha-, em respeito à você, pequenino, não farei nada. –e virou-se para o pavão- Mas não espere que isso aconteça novamente.

O pavão olhou-o com raiva. Suspirou longamente e riu. As raposas olharam-no perplexas.

-Hahaha! Eu digo o mesmo. Não espere que EU mantenha a minha pose da próxima vez.

O pavão caminhou na direção da raposa vermelha, e ao chegar ao seu lado, virou-se bruscamente fazendo com que seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e sua capa preta, acertassem a raposa vermelha. "Hunf!" e o pavão virou-se novamente, dessa vez indo até a saída.

-O que foi isso? –riu-se a raposa vermelha após a saída do outro.

-hihi! Não sei, senhor. Mas o senhor pavão é mesmo muito engraçado, não é?!

-Para mim...ele não passa de uma ave arrogante e mal-educada!

Loli riu com gosto. Com um garçom que estava de passagem, a raposa vermelha pegou duas taças de vinho. Entregou uma das taças à sua companhia, e depois sorriu. Brindaram.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do salão camuflado pelas sombras, o pavão observava a cena completamente enraivecido. É verdade que ele, a pequena raposa negra e também a vermelha, haviam acabado de se conhecer, mas mesmo assim ele sabia que muito provavelmente essas duas figuras só seriam esquecidas depois de muito perseverar. Ele sabia... que a pequena raposa representava para ele algo a conquistar, um objeto a se conseguir, enquanto a outra... era a imagem de seu mais mortal inimigo. E ele a odiava. Depois de esvaziar mais uma taça de vinho, o pavão já estava cambaleante. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Maldita raposa vermelha!", pensou ele "...Como ousa me destratar dessa forma na frente dele!!? Vai pagar por isso...". Um barulho abafado. Uma dor singela. Quando o pavão percebeu, a taça em sua mão havia se espatifado, e cacos de vidro estavam cobrindo suas pernas cruzadas. Enquanto um dos garçons recolhia os cacos, o pavão fez uma jura de morte. E sorriu.

_"Eu juro... juro que o mato, sua raposa maldita! E como um caçador sem piedade, irei pendurar sua cabeça entalhada em cima da minha lareira... Eu o terei, pequenino. O terei ou não me chamo... Esther Nicolas Lashére!!!"_

[.**Continua**. _  
_


	3. A pelagem de uma raposa

Cap 3: A pelagem de uma raposa.

Enquanto jogava um cobertor felpudo e pesado sobre a enorme cama de casal, Loli cantarolava a melodia alegre que ficara em sua mente desde a noite de sábado. Ele curvou-se sobre a cama e puxou o cobertor, deixando-o tão liso quanto o de um soldado dentro de um quartel. Sorriu satisfeito com o seu trabalho. Olhou pela janela aberta: o Sol de verão ardia forte lá fora, e um bando de pássaros passou por trás das altas árvores da propriedade.

-Por favor, quando terminar aí, traga-me toalhas secas, sim?

O garoto se virou. Imediatamente reconheceu aquele homem como o "sócio do patrão". Loli se curvou em uma reverência.

-Muitíssimo bom dia, senhor! Certamente trarei, o mais breve possível.

-Obrigado.

Loli sorriu e se retirou, deixando o homem ruivo sozinho. "Que garoto adorável.", pensou ele. O homem foi até a janela e se sentou. Havia acabado de sair do banho. Seus cabelos encharcados haviam empapado suas costas, e por isso (e também pelo fato de o homem estar usando apenas uma calça fina e uma camisa de linho branca), qualquer vento, por menor que fosse, fazia-o se sentir em uma grande banheira de água fria. O homem trazia nas mãos um livro que parecia bem antigo, com uma capa de couro vermelho escuro.

Ele encostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. "Mas certamente o que eu mais gosto no verão é poder tomar um banho refrescante, sentar-me diante da janela e ler um bom poema... ou então simplesmente admirar os pássaros voando ao longe... as árvores...e aquele vento!" . O 'sócio' riu ao se lembrar das palavras da _pequena raposa_. Riu da inocência com que as disse, e principalmente: riu de si mesmo, por ter lembrado daquilo.

-Com licença, senhor –era Loli novamente-, aqui estão suas toalhas. Eu não sabia se o senhor preferia vermelho, azul ou branco, então trouxe as três.

O homem olhou-o por algum tempo antes de começar a rir.

-Desculpe-me –começou, ele-, pode deixar as três, mesmo.

-Sim, senhor. – Loli colocou as toalhas na cômoda ao lado da janela. Quando saía, Loli viu o livro de capa vermelha nas mãos do homem. Seus olhos se arregalaram, seu coração bateu forte e ele deixou escapar uma exclamação de felicidade.- Santa tartaruga!! O senhor tem um livro de poemas de Parmye Ezzão!! E é a primeira edição! Céus... há quanto tempo eu não vejo um desses...? Quatro, talvez cinco anos!

-Você conhece Parmye Ezzão? – Ele ficou assombrado: apenas pessoas de alta classe conheciam o poeta.

-Mas é claro! Ele é um deus dentro do mundo poético! Eu tinha todos os seus livros. Desde de "Morangos em cesta de cajus", "Bode de porcelana", e "Inconjuvigne" até "Maria, Maria não vá com elas" e "Oito". Mas o meu favorito sem dúvida é seu único livro de história, mesmo. "O vampiro Louie". Maravilhosos! Lia todas as noites, e às vezes dias inteiros. –completou, visivelmente abatido.

-Concordo plenamente! E... por mil rabanetes, eu também tenho todos! –ele levantou-se da janela e se aproximou um pouco do garoto. Apesar de estar feliz por ter encontrado alguém com o mesmo gosto que o seu, estava ao mesmo tempo muito assustado. Além de ser um livro pouco publicado, e muito, muito raro, cada um de seus volumes valia uma pequena fortuna. Como esse garoto podia conhece-los?- Mas agora não posso deixar isso passar em branco. Qual seu nome, criança?

-Lólindir Awamanë -respondeu ele sorrindo.- Mas me chame de Loli, por favor! Todos me chamam assim. E também, seria uma honra se um admirador de Parmye Ezzão me chamasse por um apelido!

-Hahaha! Muito bem, Loli. Sou Louie. Louie de Lafontaine.

-É um prazer, senhor Lafontaine.

-Por favor...Louie. –ele sorriu.

"Que sorriso bonito!", Loli pensou

-Ah! Senhor Lafon...Digo, senhor Louie, o café da manhã está servido.

Louie sorriu. "Apenas Louie, está bem?" disse ele enquanto descia as escadas para a sala de refeições, no primeiro andar. Loli abriu as portas do salão, se curvou em uma reverência, e assim ficou até que o homem estivesse a meio caminho de sua cadeira, do lado direito do lugar de honra da mesa e do dono da casa. Então, fechou as portas e subiu novamente, para continuar a arrumação dos quartos.

Como sempre, o café da manhã havia sido servido, e todos os empregados saíram do local. O patrão serviu-se de um copo de suco de Morango, seu favorito. Pegou torradas, torta de cereja e rabanetes cozidos em calda de pêssego. Louie desejou-lhe bom dia e se sentou. Olhou para fora novamente. Como queria estar lendo "O vampiro Louie", agora. Uma tacada do destino. "Um nome tão bonito!" pensou ele, em uma brincadeirinha sem motivo. Encheu seu prato com biscoitos de mel e amêndoas, um cacho de uvas e encheu um cálice de vinho.

-Está calado hoje, Louie. Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou o outro, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de sua torta de cereja.

-Não. Estou só um pouco inspirado demais hoje.

-Entendo... Eu não. –e mordeu mais um pedaço.

Louie rolou os olhos de forma discreta. –Não entendi..."Não" o que? –Ele mentiu. Sabia exatamente o que seu sócio, Esther, queria dizer com aquilo.

-Eu não estou bem. Muito menos inspirado. Estou de mau-humor. –Declarou enquanto abocanhava um rabanete inteiro. -Sabe o que aconteceu? Quer saber o porque de eu estar de mau humor? Quer?

"_Não."_

-Deve ter sido realmente terrível para você ficar nesse estado. –Louie disse em um tom monótono, visivelmente desinteressado.- O que foi?

-Desrespeito! E você sabe que eu não suporto isso. –Esther esmurrou a mesa e os talheres pularam juntos fazendo um barulho engraçado.

-Ah, é? Desrespeito por parte de quem?

-De um patife. Um homem pomposo e sem princípios. Foi durante a festa de ontem. –bebeu um pouco do suco. Tossiu.

Louie levantou a cabeça. Agora, sim estava interessado. Ele se lembrou do tal 'senhor pavão'. Meneou a cabeça negativamente, comeu um dos biscoitos e bebeu um gole de seu vinho. Respirou profundamente como se tentasse canalizar e expulsar toda a sua raiva, como Parmye Ezzão ensinara em uma passagem de seu livro, e disse:

-Aquela festa estava repleta de imundices. Aconteceu o mesmo comigo. Um ser desprezível. Quase senti necessidade de acertar-lhe com uma viga de madeira no meio da testa...

Louie bufou raivoso, porém contente por extravasar sua raiva de forma decente e não-vulgar. Seu extravaso foi acompanhado por uma gargalhada exagerada de Esther.

-É incrível como não se existe mais respeito entre as pessoas. Todos deveriam ser como nós. –e riu novamente, com a mesma extravagância de antes, enquanto Louie terminava sua taça de vinho.

x-x-x

Esther saiu da banheira por entre as nuvens de vapor. Como ele adorava aquela banheira... como ele adorava sentir sua pele arder quando em contato com a água quentíssima! Olhou para seus braços: estavam vermelhos. Foi até uma das prateleiras ao lado do enorme espelho e pegou um dos vidrinhos. Espalhou um líquido esverdeado sobre a pele ainda molhada. Refrescante... Enquanto saía do banheiro completamente nu, Esther massageava seus braços com o líquido. Passou para o rosto, o peito, as coxas, canelas e por fim pés. Deixou o vidrinho sobre a mesa de cabeceira, enrolou-se em seu roupão de seda branco perolado e se deitou. Havia acabado de jantar, e o dia seguinte lhe guardava muitos compromissos importantes, sem contar que ele deveria assinar papéis, verificar as contas da fazenda, seus investimentos, chefiar a compra de escravos, e o pior...acordar cedo. Enfim, uma chatice. Ele não gostava de acordar cedo, apesar de faze-lo quase todos os dias, com exceção dos sábados. Não...Esther Nicolas Lashére? Esse, sim é um homem que conhece os prazeres de se acordar tarde. E acima disso, um homem que sabe aproveita-los quando tem oportunidade.

Quando fitou o teto do quarto, passou a prestar mais atenção nos desenhos que os enfeites formavam. "Como nuvens", ele pensou. "A raposinha tinha mesmo razão...são como nuvens!" Esther sorriu brandamente e um calor ameno tomou conta de seu corpo. Estranho... essa sensação era ainda mais gostosa do que ficar horas e horas em uma banheira fervendo. O perfume do pequeno voltou à sua lembrança. Um perfume doce. Doce como ele próprio, doce como suas palavras. Ele se lembrou que antes de começar a falar de negócios, ele havia ouvido bastante dessas palavras. Às vezes tinha tanta raiva de si! Porque não ficar quieto e apenas ouvir? Ouvir e ouvir aquela voz macia...aveludada... "Maldição", ele pensou.

O tempo se arrastou vagarosamente, e Esther apenas o viu passar. Estava ocupado demais voando por entre as nuvens de um paraíso fictício, onde ele e sua raposinha caminhavam de mãos dadas, conversando sobre banalidades como o tempo, algodão doce ou a condição de vida dos escravos na fazenda.

'Como eu o desejo... como eu o desejo!!'

Movido por uma força sobrenatural, Esther finalmente levantou-se e entrou debaixo de um pesado cobertor azul-escuro com vários detalhes em azul celeste. Lá, deslizou a mão por seu peito, desceu até seu umbigo. Imaginou-se debaixo daquele mesmo cobertor com aquela raposinha. "Acalme-se" foi o que conseguir dizer para si mesmo antes de segurar um grito de fúria na garganta.

-Não adianta se esconder, senhor Raposa. Vou encontra-lo! Onde quer que esteja...vou encontra-lo.


	4. Esther e a terrível casa encantada

**Capítulo 4: Esther e a terrível casa encantada.**

-Raposa...raposa...!!

Esther afastava as enormes folhas à sua frente. Cada vez mais cansado e cada vez com mais dificuldade, ele abria passagem. Não havia tempo para pensar em mais nada: a raposa corria incansavelmente, parando vez por outra apenas para olha-lo, como se verificasse que ele ainda o estava seguindo. O loiro se sentia escorrer. Estava suado. Saltava as raízes de todas aquelas árvores e sentia as folhas acertando seu rosto. Deveria estar horrendo, mas ele não se importava com isso. O que queria mesmo era alcançar aquele menino vestido de raposa.

-Volte aqui! VOLTE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! -ele fechou os olhos e, correndo, gritou em total desespero.

Como se "algo" o puxasse de dentro de um lago, Esther sentiu o vento em seu rosto. Pôde ver a luz do Sol por baixo de suas pálpebras. Abriu os olhos, assustado.

_"Como vim parar aqui?... Raposa!"_

De relance, o homem viu o que tanto desejava. A pequena raposa entrava em uma casa antiga. Esther parecia conhecer aquele lugar... Sem se importar muito com isso, correu até a entrada e abriu a porta com violência. O que sentiu naquele momento... foi tão absurdo quanto o que via à sua frente. Tudo estava um pouco embaçado e parecia descolorido, mas mesmo assim, o homem reconheceu aquilo imediatamente. Em uma cadeira de balanço postada na frente de uma lareira, uma mulher de cabelos loiros, longos e encaracolados, ninava um menino que parecia ter seus 12 anos. Ao ver a criança ajoelhada em frente à mãe -_sua_ mãe-, ele se reconheceu. Sentiu uma dor incompreensível. Foi como se um demônio, com suas garras mortais e mãos em chamas, perfurasse as costas de Esther, esmagando impetuosamente seu coração.  
_"Mamãe."_  
Paralisado, Esther ouviu passos. Alguém descia a escada de madeira.  
_Nhéc... nhéc..._  
Os degraus rangendo trouxeram à tona memórias há muito esquecidas. As pupilas do homem se reduziram a dois pequenos pontos pretos. O pequeno barco em um oceano de águas claras... Ele sentiu seu estômago se contrair. Tentou gritar. Gritava, gritava sem parar. "SAIA DAQUI! VÁ EMBORA! VÁÁÁ!!" Não adiantou. Por que ela não o escutava? Por que não se levantava e saía correndo de uma vez? Por que? "Por...que...?".  
A criança levantou a cabeça vagarosamente. Seu rosto estava inchado. Tanto pelas lágrimas quanto por uma coloração estranha nas bochechas e em baixo de seu olho esquerdo. Um corte fazia sua sobrancelha sangrar.  
O Esther do sonho recuou dois ou três passos. Sua mãe finalmente se levantou. Virou-se lentamente, revelando um rosto de traços suaves antes belos, alegres, e agora corrompidos por manchas escuras e cortes, assim como a criança. "Querido..." disse ela, em um tom baixo e choroso. De onde Esther-homem estava, conseguia ver a cena como se assistisse uma peça de teatro: à frente de tudo, ao centro, com os atores à sua perpendicular e o mais revoltante: inútil e impotente. Um espectador, e apenas isso.  
"Como você pôde fazer isso, meu bem?" Disse o homem, com uma voz fria e seca. "O que eu fiz, querido? Eu não fiz nada..." respondeu a mulher com bastante cautela. Temia por si. Temia por seu amado filho... temia por aquela criança que já havia sofrido tanto.

-NÃO FEZ NADA?! –gritou o homem- Você me trocou! Trocou-me durante DOZE ANOS por... por esse FEDELHO! Essa criança MALDITA! POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE NASCER?!

As pupilas do menino se dilataram e sua visão ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas. Como seu pai podia dizer aquilo? Como? Ele não entendia. Logo o seu pai, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, que sempre brincou com ele e quem o educou com tanto carinho. O mesmo pai que lhe ensinou a beleza da música que um violino proporciona, e o mesmo pai que o ensinou a toca-lo.  
Esse mesmo pai retirou algo do paletó. Esther-homem já havia caído de joelhos e agora tremia da cabeça aos pés. Sua garganta doía e o coração parecia bater cada vez mais devagar. Quando um barulho alto ressoou naquela sala, Esther sentiu-se morrer pela segunda vez...assim como naquele dia há tanto tempo.  
Um baque surdo –um corpo que se chocava com o chão. Pouco a pouco, o medo e a dor se transformaram em ódio. Um ódio que ele já não conseguia mais conter. Os dois gritos explodiram das gargantas de seus donos e se uniram em um. Logo, outro disparo foi ouvido. Outro. E mais outro...  
Enquanto Esther era mergulhado em um mar de sangue, tudo começou a escurecer. Afundando, o homem pôde sentir a presença de sua mãe.  
"Não semeie a dor, meu pequenino. E nunca deseja demais. Apenas seja feliz... Seja feliz."  
Sentiu sua mão e sua testa sendo tocadas gentilmente, e depois disso ele ouviu apenas mais um som: outro disparo. O disparo final, que o traria de volta para um lugar de onde não deveria ter saído.  
Esther nadou... "Senhor! Senhor, acorde!" nadou contra uma correnteza de ilusões. Estava quase alcançando... "Oh, pelos Deuses! Senhor Esther!" só mais um pouco... "Senhor Esther, acorde!"  
-NÃO!! Mamãe...!

Quando o loiro abriu os olhos, sua visão turva não permitiu que visse com clareza quem -ou o que- estava a sua frente. Ele apenas sabia que, sendo quem –ou o que- fosse, queria conforta-lo. E Esther queria, sim ser confortado...

-Graças aos céus!! ... Foi apenas um sonho ruim, meu senhor! Tenha calma, por favor!

-Eu... estou assustado!! Estou assustado!

O Conde Lashére (como era esporadicamente chamado), tremendo, tomou aquelas mãos nas suas. Uma lágrima escorreu involuntariamente, e ele levantou-se, abraçando aquele que o havia acordado. O conde pôde perceber quando, timidamente, o criado pôs seus braços em volta de sua cintura, tornando o abraço recíproco. Ele não conseguiu entender porque, mas naquela hora... sentiu-se muito melhor.

-Eu ficaria...ficaria muito...grato, se... se você não contasse isso para os outros criados.

-N-Não há problema algum. – balbuciou o outro.

Esther estava deitado em sua cama, e ao lado dela, Loli havia se ajoelhado como o patrão pedira. Estavam de mãos dadas. Sua porta estava completamente aberta, haviam cobertores jogados pelo chão, e o garoto estava vermelho.

-O que aconteceu por aqui? –o homem questionou de forma vaga.

Voltando um pouco na história para quando Esther ainda tentava se livrar de seus pegajosos pesadelos; se andássemos até o corredor de acesso para seu quarto, veríamos Loli em uma corrida desesperada. Carregando uma pilha de cobertores, ele acabara de ouvir gritos vindos do quarto do Loiro, e agora estava preocupado demais para pensar no que Mildret diria ou faria com ele. Assim que abriu a porta, deparou com seu tão adorado senhor se debatendo enquanto dormia. Ele gritava, gritava sem parar. No início, era só "Raposa! Raposa!" -o que soou completamente estranho aos ouvidos do pequeno servo-, e depois os gritos passaram para "Mamãe! Mamãe...seu desgraçado!". Loli imediatamente entendeu do que se tratava. Desde quando chegou naquela casa, há sete anos, sempre foi instruído a, nas poucas vezes que encontrasse com Senhor Esther, jamais, em hipótese alguma, mencionar sua mãe, seu pai ou qualquer outro membro de sua família.  
Até meados do ano anterior, um casal de idosos visitava o castelo pelo menos uma vez por mês, se fazendo passar pelos pais do Conde. Eles vinham, bebiam chá, conversavam, davam-lhe presentes e depois iam embora.  
Não havia dúvidas quanto a nobre linhagem do conde, mas o que aconteceu com seus pais verdadeiros nunca havia sido revelado para os criados. A farsa dos pais de mentira só foi descoberta quando Christine, a mais antiga empregada da mansão Lashére, contou a todos que, na realidade, os pais de Esther haviam sido misteriosamente assassinados há quase 11 anos. Com horror, Loli teve de ouvir muitos comentários, boatos e até mesmo certas lendas sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com os pais do menino Lashére. Todas incluindo vampiros, lobisomens, assassinos em série e pactos com o demônio. Porém, o que deixava o criado mais revoltado era o boato de que Esther havia assassinado seus pais a sangue frio para herdar logo toda a sua fortuna.

-Desculpe-me...-Loli falou, envergonhado- Já vou arrumar essa bagunça, senhor.

Ele levantou. Ia logo começar sua corrida até os cobertores quando se sentiu puxado."Espere!" O patrão segurou o braço do pequeno e o puxou, fazendo-o se sentar na cama. Loli se virou. Seu coração socou forte dentro do peito pueril. Sem dúvida, ele estava mais belo do que nunca. Belo de uma maneira sensual...sensual de um jeito estranho. Frágil. Os cabelos loiros e longuíssimos do cavalheiro, mesmo despenteados ficavam ainda mais bonitos quando soltos. Levemente, a manga do robe de seda deslizou pelo braço bem-trabalhado, revelando um tórax musculoso, uma pele lisa, perfeita.  
Diante da paralisação do garoto, Esther puxou-o para um outro abraço. "Fique aqui mais um pouco. Ouça-me...só mais um pouco." Pediu, baixinho.

Mildret perguntou mais de uma vez a Loli se ele não gostaria de férias prolongadas no fundo de um pântano cheio de jacarés. "Não vê que está fazendo tudo errado? O que há com você hoje, seu burrinho?".  
A verdade é que Loli estava ocupado demais para se preocupar com o que a governanta dizia. Estava extremamente feliz, e nada poderia estragar seu humor. Além do que havia acontecido aquela manhã, um mês já havia se passado desde o último jantar em que a presença dos empregados era permitida... ou seja, hoje novamente seria um daqueles dias _especiais_. Porém, hoje o garoto teria trabalho dobrado, já que Mildret declarara que esta noite apenas ele serviria os dois patrões. Apesar disso, não se importava... faria com um imenso prazer.

-Boa noite!

Loli se virou. Estava ainda mais sorridente do que o normal. Segurando a bandeja de talheres, deparou-se com Louie já preparado para o jantar. O último acenou e sentou-se à mesa.

-Muitíssimo boa noite, senhor Louie... Digo, Louie.-completou, fazendo um biquinho engraçado ao pronunciar seu nome. Louie riu.

-Você parece muito feliz hoje...-comentou o ruivo, enquanto observava o garoto separar pratos e talheres e os colocar em seus lugares na mesa.

Pálpebras pesadas, olhos semicerrados. Um brilho especial naquelas esferas cristalinas cheias de um líquido maravilhosamente esverdeado. Louie ajeitou o cabelo. Graça. Loli sentiu-se levemente encantado, e quando se curvou para colocar uma taça de cristal à sua frente, uma enxurrada inundou as narinas do pequeno. "Que perfume gostoso...!".

-Oh, sim...Estou muito feliz. Hoje...fui abraçado. Foi tão...quente. Tão... delicioso...-comentou, como se falasse consigo.

Louie encarou-o. Tão inocente... tão lindo. Sentia-se conversando com alguém muito diferente. "Parece mais uma criança grande. Mas eu também posso fazer-te se sentir quente e delicioso.", ele pensou. "Não...seria um pecado. Um pecado, se eu..." ele não conseguiu completar a frase. Mentalmente, se esbofeteou e se condenou como um pervertido. Respirou fundo, recuperou-se do "tapa" e disse:

-Hm! Da sua ... _namorada_?-perguntou Louie, em um tom estranho que parecia misturar ciúmes, diversão e carinho, o que deixou Loli ainda mais confuso.

O servo ficou em choque. De repente se sentiu tão sujo...O que ele esperava, afinal? Provavelmente nunca seria correspondido. Uma tristeza súbita tomou sua mente. Afinal, não era comum garotos sentirem uma afeição tão grande... _por outros garotos_. "Mas são homens", ele pensou. "Pior ainda!", devolveu sua consciência. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que além de quase fazer a taça de vinho transbordar, ainda se assustou com o leve "clique" da porta ao se abrir. Ele pulou e quase gritou quando ela foi aberta e Esther adentrou a sala, ainda um pouco abatido.

-Boa noite.- disse ele com indiferença.

-Boa noite.- Louie respondeu secamente, bebericando o vinho.

-Muito boa noite, senhor Esther! Como se sente hoje? -Perguntou o servo.

-Estou bem melhor, obrigado.

Esther sorriu de leve. Aquele garoto era estranho! Conseguia conforta-lo e faze-lo sorrir tão naturalmente...mesmo depois de ter presenciado algo como aquilo em seu sonho. Algo _monstruoso_ como aquilo. O ruivo olhou o menino. Ele se sentou, e então o jantar pôde começar.

Depois do jantar, como era de praxe, Esther e Louie seguiram juntos para a sala de estar. Em cima de um felpudo tapete vermelho e entre um sofá de veludo da mesma cor com detalhes em dourado e uma grandiosa lareira, havia sido posta, há poucos meses, uma mesa quadrada de madeira escura. Em cima daquela mesa, uma peça maravilhosa: Um quadrado de 60x60 cm de mármore, lustrado, brilhante, envernizado. Pesava de 8 a 9 quilos, e servia como um tabuleiro "auto-refrigerante"; sempre fresquinha, independente da hora ou da temperatura.  
Louie colocou um três, sorrindo maleficamente.

-O que?! Ah, não! Ah não... De novo não! Louie, seu patife. Aposto que está roubando! -disse Esther, fingindo estar ofendido. Louie sorriu.

-Não é minha culpa se minhas mãos mágicas funcionam muitíssimo bem. –devolveu o ruivo.- Mas...Afinal, Esther, por que você estava tão...quieto, hoje durante o jantar?

Esther pensou um pouco. Puxou uma carta de sua mão e colocou-a na mesa. Enquanto acariciava o próprio cabelo -preso em um rabo de cavalo-, o homem suspirou. Decidiu contar.

-Tive um pesadelo hoje de manhã... as imagens não saíam da minha cabeça. –confessou ele, um tanto constrangido.

Louie olhou-o. Meneou a cabeça negativamente e voltou-se para suas cartas.

-Então era _você_ que estava gritando hoje de manhã?

-Exatamente. Mas...-resolveu mudar de assunto- eu percebi que você também estava bem diferente do normal. Estava mais alegre...e não parava de observar aquele garoto que nos serviu. Vi algo de diferente nesse olhar...-Ele fez uma pausa, onde pegou a xícara de chá e bebeu alguns goles escaldantes- Você estava quase o engolindo com esses olhos escandalosos! Não pense que eu não percebi...

Um novo sorriso de Louie. "Parece que hoje foi um dia de mudanças.", ele disse. Esther apoiou sua cabeça em uma das mãos, esticou o outro braço por cima da mesa e por cima das cartas apoiadas nela. Encaixou sua mão na do ruivo e a acariciou.

-Suas "mãos mágicas" estão frias como as de um defunto.

-Isso não é nada romântico.

-Se quiser posso mostrar-lhe o que é romantismo de verdade. Posso mostrar toda a mágica que tenho... e não tenho apenas nas mãos. –concluiu, sarcástico.

-Suas mãos também estão frias...

Esther riu escandalosamente e se levantou. Como se faz em um filme americano, ele segurou, torceu e puxou para cima a gola da camisa de Louie, fazendo-o se levantar.

-Ora, ruivo. Isso não é problema. Quando formos usar nossas mãos, já estaremos _pegando fogo_! –Esther não conseguir esconder um sorriso largo.

O Loiro, então, se aproximou mais do outro. De seu pescoço. Sabia _muito bem_ o quanto Louie era sensível naquela região. Por cima da mesa, respirou fundo. Expirou um ar deliciosamente quente em seu pescoço. Misturou seus dedos nos cabelos do homem e fez uma leve pressão. Louie baixou a pálpebras... fexou-as.  
Nenhum dos dois tinha um motivo palpável para aquilo. O beijo se seguiu ainda mais ardente do que de costume. Suas línguas: aquelas duas peças quentes e úmidas que antes lhes dera tanto prazer; quando se entrelaçaram, não mais lhes trouxeram a mesma emoção. Não mais estavam satisfeitos com isso. Não, eles não queriam mais. Como se adivinhassem o sentimento um do outro, eles se separaram. Não exatamente por _adivinhar os sentimentos um do outro_, mas sim para satisfazer suas própria vontades. Ou no caso, "desvontades". Esther piscava freneticamente tentando entender, enquanto Louie, de olhos fechados, arrumava sua camisa e refazia o nó da gravata.

-Deixe que eu faço isso para você! -pediu Esther, se aproximando enquanto o outro tentava dar o nó.

-Não, não precisa. –Louie se afastou alguns passos, olhando-o como a um estranho.

"O que foi isso...?". Pelo que pensava, ele e Louie já eram suficientemente _íntimos_ para, no mínimo, serem sinceros um com o outro. Não que tivessem algum tipo de compromisso. Muito pelo contrário! Os dois eram livres para fazer o que bem entendessem. Tanto, que o primeiro filho de Esther nasceu no 3° ano em que Louie se estabelecera na mansão, e já nessa época, as noites transcorriam, inicialmente, como essa. Esther segurou seus próprios braços, em um auto-abraço. "Eu não gosto disso. Não gosto do que acabou de acontecer... Não gostei nem um pouco!" Ele declarou de supetão.

-Me desculpe se o beijo foi tão ruim assim. –Louie estava seco.

-Não...não o... o beijo. O beijo foi bom. Você sabe que foi. Mas não foi _tão_ bom. Entendeu? Não foi tão bom quanto antes.

-Sei disso. –A essa altura o nó já estava (mal) feito, e o ruivo, novamente sentado, terminava seu chá. –Deve ter alguma relação com o sonho...

-Sonho? Mas que sonho? –perguntou Esther.- Está falando do meu sonho? Do_meu_...?

-Estou falando do meu. É por causa da raposa... tenho quase certeza disso. Acho que, enfim, não consigo ser "_infiel_". -disse Louie, pensativo como se conversasse com si mesmo.

Esther, que antes estava observando as chamas na lareira e o brilho das cartas jogadas no chão, virou-se para ele no mesmo segundo em que ouviu a palavra "raposa". "Eu também sonhei com uma raposa. Quanta coincidência..." disse ele.

-Deve ter sido por causa daquele infeliz incidente no baile de máscaras dos Anárion. Sabe que até agora eu não me conformei com o comportamento daquela raposa RI-DÍ-CU-LA? A minha sorte foi ter conhecido uma outra... tão bela! Tão adorável...Uma raposa negra.

Foi a vez de Louie se assustar. -Uma raposa negra? "Uma raposa negra", você disse?

-Sim, foi exatamente o que eu disse! Talvez o seu problema seja falta de limpeza nas orelhas...

Louie ficou atônito. "E que outra raposa havia lá?", ele perguntou.

-Uma vermelha. Odiosa.

-Você... você VIU isso?

-É claro que vi! Eu estava lá! Esqueceu? Quanta insensibilidade. Aposto que não lembra como eu me vesti! E... sabe, pensando bem, eu não me lembro de você também. O que soa engraçado, já que nós nos trocamos juntos. Oh, me lembrei! Você estava com aquelas roupas peludas, e verme...lhas...

Foi como se uma luz acendesse dentro do Conde. Louie e Esther se olharam, estáticos. Ao mesmo tempo em que começavam a entender tudo o que os havia repelido, e ao mesmo tempo em que começavam a se odiar cada vez mais, uma expressão de raiva se forjou no rosto de cada um dos dois. Louie fechou a mão com força. Esther sentiu sua pequena e graciosa boca cair levemente, e suas sobrancelhas e curvarem em uma posição perigosa. O coração dos dois pulsava nervosamente. Tortura...O que haviam feito de tão ruim para que isso acontecesse? Não. Na verdade, isso não importava. O importante mesmo era que se odiavam acima de qualquer outra coisa, e a sede recíproca de humilhação e infelicidade do outro, levava-os a imaginar que poderiam fazer qualquer coisa para saciar essa sede. O que, de fato, era verdade.

[**Continua...**

[ **O pavão, a raposa e as uvas**- Cap 4: Esther e a terrível casa encantada. / fim**  
**

* * *

**Agradecimentos especiais: **Etyzinha e Remmy! XD Por lerem e pela review adoráável! O  
emocionada

**Propagandas: **Enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo, por que não lêem as minhas outras fics, hã? 8D O próximo capítulo sai logo e... bem... huhu! Deixa pra lá. (vontade de contar)

Eu não sabia se eu podia fazer ou não a propaganda, mas se não puder eu tiro depois! )  
Leiam, queridinhos, devorem! Adorem e amem como eu e depois esfreguem na minha cara que ele é melhor do que a minha pessoa! D  
( http://fornicaras. )


End file.
